


You Gave Me Wings!

by meadowmyangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullied Dean Winchester, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Dean Winchester Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Dean and Mental Health Issues, Dean realizes his dream, Deans parents are dead, Depressed Dean, Disabled Character, Doctor - Freeform, Dyslexic Dean, F/F, Feeding issues, Happy Ending, High School A.U, Hospitalization, Inspirational Speeches, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Cancer, Nurse - Freeform, Plotting Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel, Scared Castiel, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Castiel, Teacher who bully's., Worried Bobby, Worried Ellen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's dad passes away and they move for a new start. He meets Dean and feels protective of him from the start. It leads him on a roller coaster ride of emotions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start.

**Author's Note:**

> I am re-doing this. Hoping to make it better. Trigger Warning. Please don't read if this will harm you in any way. Please stay safe and always keep fighting.
> 
> I have a leaning issue myself. I talked with my friend about Anna but you're at all worried please contact me. 
> 
> If you can't say anything nice then place don't leave a comment. I do however love your comments. I love those who support me and send them my love. Please let me know if you like it, and anything that can help improve my work. No Beta but if you're interested please let me no. Much Love xxx
> 
> Supernatural is not mine. My imagination borrows them for a little while. 
> 
> If any tags are missing let me know, please. xxx -V Enjoy xxx

It was a bright summer's day; the forget-me-not sky was dotted with lazy white clouds. Seventeen-year-old Castiel Novak got out of his ruffled bed ready for the School day ahead. Castiel looked in the mirror and wondered what today would bring. His black hair could not be tamed, always looking like he had just rolled out of bed. Bright blue eyes shone back at him, as he smiled to himself. He hoped for a new start not just for him but all his family.

Castiel's family had moved because his dad had passed away, from cancer. They needed to make new memory’s, bring happier times back, so his mother reflected. He missed his father every day; it left a dull ache in his chest. Though time was a good healer, it never got easier for him. He missed his dad with a passion. He missed the times he spent with him, working on his latest book or playing a game of chest. All that seemed another lifetime, one where it was just a pleasant dream. His memories of his dad were fading around the edges, like an old black and white picture, that scared Castiel the most.

He shook his head trying shake himself out of the melancholy of his thoughts.   
'No Castiel, you have to think positive, a new state, a new town and maybe new friends.' He scolded himself.  
Castiel grabbed his bag, went down the hall the kitchen to grab some food, all he could manage was toast. He looked at his watched and frowned with impatience wondering where his younger brother was.

"Come on Gabe" The older boy shouted towards the corridor that held their bedrooms. "We’ll be late."

His mom came into the kitchen with a basket of dirty laundry her long black hair tied in a scrunchy. "Don’t forget to say goodbye to Anna" His mother's clear voice rang through his thoughts.

Castiel nodded at his mom and walked down the hall to Anna’s room; she was still sleeping. He crept quietly so not to wake her, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered goodbye.

"She’s still sleeping mom tell her I said goodbye." Said Castiel tapping his feet on the wooden floor.

 

His mom nodded in understanding. "I will Castiel no worries darling."

"Ok bro, I’m ready." Said Gabriel brushing into the kitchen with his backpack slung over his back. Gabriel’s tossed his long blonde hair out of his honey colored eyes.

"You need a haircut, Gabe." Laughed Castiel ruffling his younger brother’s long hair.

Gabriel smiled lazily at his older brother munching on buttered toast. "You nervous about your first day at a new school?” Ask Gabe, with toast crumbs tumbling out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Nope, not really." Shrugged Castiel. "I just hope I find friends, high schools hard enough without anyone to talk to."

The boys looked at the time and called goodbye to their mom. They both walked to school; together. It’s was only a ten-minute walk from their house. Castiel dropped Gabriel off at Lawrence elementary school, and the older boy walked the rest of the way to his new high school.

There was a clamorous mixture of sound when Castiel arrived at Lawrence high school. The cheerleaders dancing, to a heavy beat and a group of kids sat under a tree singing to the latest song. The stoners were stood near a brick wall where kids left their bikes, clouds of smoke rising into the heavily scented summer morning. Castiel followed the signs to the main office and went to get his timetable. The lady at reception showed him the way to homeroom.

"Here we are Castiel and don’t hesitate to find me if you get lost ok."

"Thanks, Miss Mann." Said Castiel gratefully at the older woman. 

"Call me Rachel please." Said the friendly brunette. We are all family here." She smiled and waved goodbye.

Castiel walked into homeroom and found a seat at the back of the room. Most people ignore him, so he sat without being molested. Castiel spotted a lone figure at the large bay windows to his right. The boy had light brown hair and moss green eyes. He looked lost in his thoughts; something stirred deep in Castiel making him want to console him. Before he can make his way over, his homeroom teacher come in. She spotted Castiel and smiled and came over to him.

"Hello, I'm Ellen Harvelle your homeroom and history teacher. I’m the only history teacher the seniors have so we will see each other a lot."

Castiel smiled at this middle aged woman. She was pretty with shoulder length, brown hair. Ellen Harvelle was shorter than he was, but not by much. She seemed kind enough, but something was lurking in her eyes that told Castiel she was not to be messed with.

"Now I could introduce you to the class, but that’s up to you? I don’t intend to embarrass my students." She laughed and smiled at the blue eyed boy. 

"No, I think I'm ok just sitting here. Thanks, anyway Mrs. Harvelle.”

"As you wish Castiel.” She turned to walk away and then paused in mid-step.

She turned back to the boy and frowned. "I did pronounce that correctly?" 

"Yes, ma’am, you did." Laughed Castiel thinking it nice that the teacher took the time to get his name right.

"Good, I don’t want to get in your bad books, on the first day." She winked at him.

 

Castiel smiled back and hoped all the other teacher in the school were as lovely as Ellen Harvelle.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

After registration, the bell rang to signify the start of school. Castiel checked to see what lesson he had first. He traced his long fingers down the schedule and found he had English.  
He followed his classmates, in hope they were going to the same classroom. Castiel was not too bad at lessons. History and sports were his downfalls. He mainly got straight A’s in everything else. He hoped to improve his grades in history at this school. The class handed in homework and sat down. Castiel waited until all seats were occupied, he was new after all. Only one chair was left, and that was near the boy he had seen in homeroom. Castiel went towards the empty seat, and someone shouted out. 

"Feel sorry for you newbie, having to sit near him.” The class erupted into laughter.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the comment but took his seat, feeling uncomfortable. The class got on with set work which was placed on the white board. Miss Smith, the English teacher, handed him a workbook which he was grateful for.  
Castiel took and instant dislike to the teacher. It was not like him to do so, but there was something about her that put his back up. Castiel was working away, the work he found quite easy, the boy, next to him had not spoken a word. Castiel thought him shy, so he kept his distance.

"Dean Winchester."

A loud shout came from the front of the classroom. The boy next to him looked up. Castiel stopped working to see what was wrong.

"What is the piece of crap you have given in?” There was now complete silence in the classroom.

The poor boy next to Castiel had turned a brilliant shade of red. He and hung his head in shame. Most of the class laughed at the poor boy's embarrassment.

"This needs doing again, Mr. Winchester" Spat Miss Smith clearly enjoying herself.

A great big U was splashed across the paper that was slammed unanimously in front of the poor boy. Castiel had to stop himself from saying anything, not on his first day.

"At your age, you should know how to spell, are you stupid Mr. Winchester"? The teacher now stood next to Dean and gleeful in her assassination of Dean's work

Dean tried to open his mouth, but no words come out. He felt ill, all eyes were on him, and she just wanted to get up and leave.

"Well"? Said Miss Smith. "Lost the power of speech as well I see.”If this." She points to the work in front of Dean. "Is not handed in tomorrow in better shape, I'll fail you. You won't graduate my class. Do you understand boy?"

Dean just nods his head not wanting to talk, not that it would matter.

The class laugh and so does Miss Smith clearly enjoying tormenting poor Dean. "I’m sorry class that Mr. Winchester interrupted you, now the more intelligent of you can get back to work.” She smirked, loving that her class played along with her.

Castiel was fuming. How anyone could never mind a teacher treat a person like that. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. He thought this school was going to be okay, but now he had second thoughts. He whispered to Dean; now he knew the boy’s name.

"You ok Dean?” Castiel tried to show his support for the green-eyed boy next to him.

Dean shook his head. He bent back over his work and did not say a word. Castiel could see that he was nearly in tears. Castiel reached over and rubbed the boys back; he did it without thinking. 

Dean looked over at the kid next to him. Not many people showed him kindness, not like this.

"Look if you need help. I’m good at English; I can help.”

Dean look’s at Castiel like he had grown two heads. “Why would you help me?”

Castiel frowned at him. "Why would I not?”

"You’re new; I don’t even know your name. You don’t know anything about me, once you do, you won’t want to know me like the rest.” Dean pointed out to the new boy.

"My name is Castiel. I’ll be the judge of who I want to make friends with okay."

After the bell had sounded for the end of the lesson. Dean grabbed his books and bag and bolted out of the door. 

'Dam' Thought Castiel. I wanted a word with him. He gave Miss Smith a dirty look as he passed her desk.

"Anything the matter Mr. Novak? “She said with a chill in her tone.

"Yes," Said the angry boy. "I have a problem with you treating my friend’s like dirt." 

Miss Smith, narrowed her eyes. "I think Mr. Novak that you should pick your friend's more wisely. If you want to get on in my class."

"That better not be a threat Miss Smith because you don’t scare me, at all." Castiel walked out of the classroom, with his head held high, although his hands were shaking.

Castiel walked down the hallway and got to his locker. 'Shit' He thought to himself. He needed to find Dean, and he needed to talk to his mom about making enemies with English teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised on the 24-05-17


	2. A Tentative Hand Of Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to help Dean. He tries to befriend the boy.
> 
> Sorry I deleted this by mistake and had no copy so it's been redone.

Castiel went to his next lesson which was Spanish, but he did not see Dean. At recess, he asked if anyone had seen the green-eyed boy. He talked to a red haired girl called Charlie. 

"Dean mostly goes in the library if he’s had a bad lesson," Said the girl looking up at Castiel with wide eyes. "Who did he have the last lesson with?

"Miss Smith," Castiel informed the bright, bubbly girl. 

"Yeah, that's where he's gone then. She's not very nice to him." 

"Why won’t the principle do something?" Asked Castiel quite perplexed that any school would let this happen. 

"He's got it in for Dean as well. Mr. Adler and Miss Smith hate's us kids with Special Ed." Sighs the girl next to him. 

Cas looked puzzled, not sure what she meant.

"Dean’s in my Special Education class," Explained Charlie. I like him, but he won’t make friends. I’ve tried. People aren’t so friendly around here to those who are different. Maybe he thinks I will laugh at him?"

"I’ve seen," Said Castiel tersely shaking his head. Castiel waves goodbye to the girl with a promise to go and watch the Harry Potter movies at her house next Friday night.

Castiel easily find’s the library. It's a small building with twin doors. There was a counter for taking the books out. Rows of study tables with green lamps. At the back of the rows of books, there was a light that attracted Castiel he wondered what it was. He found it was a little room with a large red couch and plump red chairs. You could come here and take your books to read in peace. Dean was there curled up on the couch with his head on his knees.

Castiel sits done next to him wondering what to say. "Hey, Dean. Charlie told me you would be here. I’m sorry for what happened in English. She had no right to treat you like that."

Dean lifted his head; his eyes were red and swollen. "She does that all the time.” Sniffs Dean. "There is no way I am going to get that essay done, and she knows it. It took me days to complete. The teacher are meant to give me extensions most do but she won’t she hates special Ed kids. You can’t say anything though because Adler is on her side. Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby have tried, but principle Adler said their jobs were at risk if they kept complaining.”

"Your family work here." Asked Castiel in pleasant surprise. 

"Well, I live with Mrs. Harvelle and Uncle Bobby. You would have met her in homeroom. She’s also the history teacher. She's married to my Uncle Bobby. Bobby Singer is the head of PE here. They have different names so the kids would not get confused when they got married." Dean told Castiel when he looked confused.

"I didn’t see you in the language class before recess Dean." said Castiel wanting to know where he had been.

"Nope, I do special Ed. They think I need to learn English first before another language. Shame I would like to learn Spanish or French." Said Dean warming up to the boy that was sat next to him.

"What’s your favorite subject?" Castiel asked trying to keep the conversation going now Dean was talking to him.

"History." Dean's face changed. Castiel could see the love he had for the subject reflect back in his moss green eyes.

"I love it Cas. American, European. I like the past. I love the dates and timelines. Social history the way people use to live. I wish I could go back in time. One day I want to visit some of the places in England or Egypt. I would love to be a historian, but I won't be able to now, they took my dreams from me. I'm just stupid I won't be able to do anything." Said Dean looking so defeated and sad.

Castiel frowned. "You’re not stupid Dean you have a learning disability so what. That does not mean it should stop you from doing what you want."

Dean looked at him out if his moss green eyes, at this boy he just met. "Cas he whispered, they keep crushing my dreams. I don’t think I can take much more of it. I have nothing much else left except for Sammy and my family." Whispered Dean, a single tear falling down his freckled cheek.

Castiel placed his arms around Deans. "Come on Dean don’t talk like that. Don’t let them beat you ok. Don listen to what they say." Championed Castiel hoping Dean would listen to his words.

"It’s easy for people like you Castiel. You have brains plus they don’t hate you."

"I can’t do history or P.E.” Said Castiel telling Dean the truth. "I tell you what you help me with those to subjects and I will assist you with the other topics you struggle in." Castiel held his hand out. 

Dean looked at the dark haired boy in surprise. Dean smiles and shakes the offered hand.

Castiel itches the back of his messy black hair, in nerves. "Err, would you like to come around for dinner tonight Dean? My mom won’t mind if I ring now," Asked Castiel hoping his new friend would say yes.

"I need to ask Aunt Ellen first," Dean tells Castiel. “But I'm sure she won’t mind." 

"I would like you to meet my brother Gabriel. He goes to Lawrence elementary school." Says Castiel proud of his little brother.

"Oh, my little brother, Sammy goes there." Says Dean in pleasant surprise. 

"Also my sister Anna, she as cerebral palsy." Says Castiel hoping Dean will be okay with that.

Dean looks at Castiel sensing his new friend trepidation. "I would love to meet Anna Cas." 

Dean’s moss green eyes light up. "I have never been asked over for dinner before."

Castiel is shocked by this but does not mention it. 

"Come on let’s get to history," Says Castiel pulling Dean up from the couch. "If we're late your Aunt might say no.” The boys walk together side by side and reach the class before anyone else. 

Dean's Aunt is at her desk, and they approach her.

"Hello, boys come in and sit down." She says to her nephew and the new boy.

"Castiel asked me over for a study date can I go over, please." Pleads Dean to his Aunt. 

Ellen looks over at Castiel and smiles. “Of Couse you can go, Dean. Will you take the Impala?" 

"Yeah, I'll take baby." Smiles Dean, as if he would go in his Aunts Prius. "I will pick up Sammy and drop him back home and then continue to Castiel's. If that’s ok with you Cas?" Dean asks his new friend for confirmation.

"Yes, that’s fine with me." Says Castiel entirely satisfied with the arrangement.

Dean take's his seat at the front of the class. Castiel sits next to him. "Err, Cas the other guys they may be nasty to you for being my friend. They hate me." Says Dean uneasy now.

"Dean I really don’t care. If that’s what there like I want nothing to do with them. I want to hang out with you." Says Castiel hoping Dean will soon see he wants to be friends with him.

Dean smiles at that. Castiel decides he likes it when Dean Smiles and he’s going to try and make him do it more often. The class pile in and Mrs. Harvelle gives them all their test results back.

"Well, class." She says sternly. "I think we all need to do some extra work only a handful of you got good grades." She hands Dean a sheet that says B+ on it and Dean grins. Cas whispers a well done at him.

Alastair Cook sees the mark and sneers at Dean "He only got the great grade because of his Aunt." Other people in the class start to mumble.

"What did you say, Mr. Cook? I would worry about your own grade if I was you. If you don’t work harder, you won’t be passing my class."

"Well, he’s a cheat, you only grade him higher because he related." Spits out Alastair, no amused at his E grade.

Ellen looks up at him. "Mr. Cook if you don’t want detention I would suggest you shut up now." Says Ellen angrily.

The look on Dean's face says it all. He was so proud of the mark, and now they have taken it away from him. Dean shove's the test sheet in his bag. Throughout the class, Castiel sees how Dean gained the B grade. Dean is excellent. Dean rushes out of the class, and Ellen asks for Castiel to wait.

"Thank you Castiel for taking him under your wing, that’s kind of you to invite him for dinner and to study." Says Ellen to the new boy who she's starting to like immensely.

"Well, Mrs. Harvelle I need help as well it works both ways." Says Castiel. "It’s my first day, but I really like Dean. I would like to be friends with him." Confess the blue eyed boy.

"You know what Castiel." Ellen sighs putting papers back in her bag. "I should have given him an A for that test. I downgraded him because he's my nephew."

Castiel pat's her hand. He’s excellent at History, isn’t he? Says Castiel with a smile on his face.

Ellen looks up. "Yes, he really is. If there were another history teacher, I would make sure they had him. But that’s not possible." She sighs. Castiel look I know I may be out of place asking this." The older woman says her lip between her teeth. "What did Miss Smith do to Dean this morning?" Ellen turns red she did what to ask, but she needed to no.

Castiel told Dean's Aunt what had happened. "I was so angry the way she treated Dean, then what she did to me because of it. I don’t care. I'm going to tell my mom. I hope you understand that I have to. I think she will drop my grade now I have stuck up for Dean." Said Castiel sadly but he knew he had done the right thing.

"I'm sorry Castiel that this as happened. Maybe your mom can go to the principle?"

"From what I have heard it won’t do any good." Said Castiel looking at the older woman.

Ellen shakes her head. "No, not much. We need a miracle to get rid of him. Please, Castiel I know you have known him for one day but can you look out for him for me." Pleads Ellen. 

"It would be my pleasure." Says Castiel wanting to spend more time getting to know Dean anyway. He waves his goodbye, and he searches for his new friend for the second time that day.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Castiel looks at the library first and finds Dean sat on the large red couch again.

"Dean, why are you in here? Come and get lunch with me." Says Castiel to his new friend.

"No, Cas." Says Dean shaking his head. "They throw stuff at me it’s not worth it." 

"Don’t you have any food? “Enquires Castiel wondering what Dean as to eat.

"Ellen gives me money. I tell her I eat, but I'm too embarrassed to tell her what goes on."

"Tell her you would like sandwiches from now on. I am sure she won’t mind. That way we can eat outside. Come and share mine with me." Says Castiel pulling Dean up from the couch.

"You sure Cas?” Asked Dean wanting to make sure.

"Yes of course, now come on." Castiel laughs at Dean who's now fallen back on the large couch again.

Dean stops at the bank of vending machines. He grabs two cokes and some snacks. They go over by a large oak tree and sit down. The summer sun beats down on their heads, and the tree branches give them shade and some relief from the bright beams. The grass is dry, and they can sit in comfort.

Castiel brake’s one of his cheese and ham sandwiches in half and gives it to Dean. Dean shares his snacks with Cas, and they munch in silence sipping their cold cokes. 

"Thanks for this Cas. Says Dean enjoying himself for the first time in ages. "I mostly don’t eat until I get home."

"That’s not good for you Dean." Frown’s Castiel worried about his friend.

Dean shrugs, not bother with the statement. 

"I think I will make it my mission in life to look after you." Declares Castiel out loud to his new friend.

"You have only known me one-day Cas. You may end up hating me like the others." Says Dean pulling some grass up absentmindedly.

"Hey come on Dean none of that. Like I said I rather hang out with you, then those morons." Castiel swears he sees a small smile ghost over Dean’s lips. Maybe he’s getting through to Dean after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the library like the one in Buffy not sure I did a very good job lol


	3. Getting To Know Each Other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Revision. 24-05-17

The two boys had double P.E. after Lunch. Castiel was not looking forward to it. Dean introduces him to Bobby and Bobby wanted to know what Castiel was good at. Not much was the answer.

“It’s ok Cas; I’ll teach you. Maybe we can go running together? I work out every day before school." Said Dean wanting to help his new friend.

Cas liked that idea and nodded his head enthusiastically. They get showered and changed, and Dean took him to meet baby. 

"Castiel this is my baby. Baby this is my new friend Castiel," Said Dean like a proud father.

 

Castiel giggled at the introduction. He then whistled when he got a proper look at the 67 Chevy Impala. All black and chrome it sat simmering in the sun. Dean took great care of his car.

"She’s awesome Dean," Said Castiel stroking the cars sleek length. Castiel could clearly see baby meant a lot to Dean.

"Yeah, she was my dad’s. Bobby taught me how to look after her" Dean said with pride in his voice. He would have shouted at anyone else touching the paintwork as Cas had done, but Dean did not mind his new friend doing so strangely enough.

Castiel slips into the leather seats, and Dean grins at him. He puts some Led Zep on, and they drive to pick up their younger brothers. They park outside the elementary school, and Sam run’s over with Gabriel in tow. 

"Hi, Sam." Says Dean "Had a good day?"

 

"I see you found, my brother Sam." Says Castiel in his deep gravelly voice. Pleased that Gabriel had found a friend as well.

"Yeah," Says Sam, grinning. "We made friends."

Dean laughs, both brothers’ making friends with the other siblings strange.

"Dean, Aunt Ellen said Gabe could stay over for tea. Can you drop us both of at home please?" Asks Sam sweetly.

"Ok Sammy, Glad you found a friend dude" Dean smiles at his little brother.

"Gabe how was your first day?" Asks Castiel interested in what his brothers day as been like.

"It was awesome big bro. I like it there; it’s a good school. I found a friend so kudos for me. Gabriel grins. "How's your day?" 

Castiel looks at Dean. Eventful to say the lease, he thinks to himself. "It was okay." Not wanting to talk in front of Sam.

"Tell me about it when I get home." Says Gabe, sensing a story there.

Dean drops the younger boys off at his house. Castiel shows Dean the way to his place. It’s about fifteen minutes away, so not too far.

"Here we are," Says Castiel "You can park baby in the drive, Dean.” 

Dean just nods his head. Dean grabs his bag from the back and steps in behind Castiel. Castiel senses his nerves.

"It’s ok Dean nothing to worry about." Thinking it was about meeting Anna.

"I’ve never met anyone else’s mom before." Says Dean looking worried.

Castiel laugh’s, (He was no expecting that.) "She’s lovely, she will treat you like one of her own." Castiel shows him the way to the kitchen where he knows his mom will be.

"Mom this is Dean. Dean this is my mom Hael."

"Hi, Mrs. Novak," Says a shy Dean. He holds his hand out because Bobby says that’s the polite thing to do.

“Hello, Dean please call me Hael. It's nice to meet a friend of Castiel's” Dean smiles, feeling more at ease.  
"Well, boys please go into Anna she missed saying hello this morning, and she would love to meet Dean I’m sure."

Dean follows Castiel along a wide corridor. Castiel house is all one level; he assumes it’s so they can get Anna about in her wheelchair. Anna is sat up in her support chair, and she giggle’s when she sees Castiel. She opens her arms for a hug. Castiel’s face lights up, and he hugs her.

"Hey, Bee how's your day been. “Says Castiel so gentle with his baby sister.

Anna taps into a computer, and a strange voice comes out. "I had a good day though I wish I could go to school. Thank you for asking Castiel."

Castiel looks back at Dean. “They don’t have many voices to choose from, but Gabe’s trying to program some more in for her. He’s a wiz when it comes to computers." Says Castiel proudly.

"Hey, Anna," Says Dean shyly. "I’m Dean."

"Anna looks at Dean and a big grin brakes out on her beautiful face. She taps on her screen. "You have lovely eyes, Dean."

Dean blushes. "Err thanks, Anna. You’re pretty too."

Anna Smiles back. "Thank you, Dean, I like you. Are you Castiel’s new friend?"

Dean looks over at Castiel, who’s stood near Anna’s chair. "Yeah, Anna, I’m Castiel’s friend."

A warm flutter fills Castiel’s chest he’s not sure what it is, but he wants to hold on to that feeling. They talk some more, and Castiel's mom calls them for dinner.

"What about Anna?" Asked Dean. As they go out of her room." Is she not eating with us?"

"A peg feeds into her tummy.” Explains Castiel. “You see that line Dean" Deas nods as he spots what he assumes is Anna's feeding machine. "They hope she can eat soon, but she needs an operation to help her."

Dean turns back and hugs Anna and tells her he will be back soon.

"Boys your tea is on the table,” Hael Shouts from the kitchen.

Both boy’s walk to the kitchen, Castiel looks at Dean out of big blue eyes.

"Dean thank you for that." Castiel can’t believe how kind Dean has been to Anna. 

Dean frowns apparently confused. "For what Cas?"

"For talking to Anna and treating her like she’s normal." Not everyone does Castiel thinks to himself.

"She is normal I don’t see the problem." Dean can’t think where Castiel is going with this; he likes Anna.

"Yeah, well some people don’t treat her like that." Castiel voicing what he was thinking.

"You mean they treat her like I get treated at school? “Asked Dean

Castiel looks at Dean, and he gets it. Dean knows how Anna feels and that's why they get on so well. "You will come back and visit her again, won’t you? She would like that." Says Castiel.

Dean smiles "Sure I just hope she can eat soon it’s a bummer not being able to eat pizza or ice cream." Castiel laughs’ oh a boy after my own heart, he thinks to himself. 

They tuck into the mac and cheese Castiel’s mom made. Then they wash the dishes and get on with their homework. Mrs. Novak comes into the kitchen and sees how Dean struggles. She also sees how Dean help’s her son, with his history homework. Castiel looks at the time, in shock. 

"You will have to go home Dean, or Mrs. Harvelle will shoot me for keeping you over here so late." 

Dean looks confused, and Castiel realized he couldn't tell the time. "It's nearly 10.30 Dean." Says Castiel to his friend.

"Dean, may I ask, have you no computer that will help you with your homework?" 

Dean looks over at the petite woman, with wild black hair so much like her sons. 

"No we can’t afford it my guardians do so much for me. I don’t want to ask them for something like that." 

Mrs. Novak just nods. Dean says goodbye and Castiel tell's him to text when he gets home. Dean promises he will.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Hael comes over to her son. Who's making his nightly hot chocolate? 

"Do you think we can give your father's computer to Dean, Cas" Cas looks up at his mother in shock.

"Now I no Gabe won’t have a problem, but it’s you I think who will. It’s just that it would help him, sweetie."

"Mom that would be a magnificent idea. I’m not sure Dean would accept it, though."

"Let me have a word with his" she trails of... "Did you say he lives’ with his Aunt and Uncle" Castiel nods. 

"Ok, I’ll have a word with them. The computer is packed away not being used, and your father would have loved to of helped someone like Dean. I have a good feeling about that boy."

Castiel thinks to himself, me too. He's known Dean a little over a day, and he would hate that he was not in his life.

Gabe gets back just after Dean leaves when Ellen drops him off. Hael asks if she can have a word about Dean.

"He’s not in trouble is he?” Says Ellen. A worried look on her pleasant face.

“No, he’s a lovely boy Mrs. Harvelle. It’s just that my husband passed away that’s why we all moved here for the fresh start. He was a writer. He wrote sci-fi Chuck Shirley was his pen name. Anyway, he as this computer its just sat there. The boys have one, so we would like to give this spare one to Dean."

Ellen gasps "B-but you have only just met him." She whispers in shock.

"Yes, I no Mrs. Harvelle.” 

"Ellen, please." Said the older woman.

"Look, Ellen, it's sat there gathering dust. I see how much Dean struggles. He still helped my Castiel with his homework. He was so kind and patient. I have never seen a young person like that. He’s a sweet boy.”

Ellen smiles. "Yes, he is." So proud of her nephew.

"Castiel tells me he as a hard time at school." Says Hael.

Ellen nods. "Yes as Castiel told you about Miss Smith and the principle?”

"Yes, I’m not pleased. I have friends in high places Ellen so leave it to me I will get it sorted."

Ellen’s did not know what to say to that statement.

"So can we give Dean the computer"? Askes Hael kindly.

"Yes, that would be so very kind of you. It would help Dean out so much. Even though we are both teacher’s, we have Jo, Sam, and Dean to support it’s not easy. A computer is just something we could not afford at the moment."

"Yes, times are hard I fully understand." Sighs Heal she was lucky they had money. “Let me get it sorted, and I will drop it off tomorrow, after school."

"That will be so great," Ellen says nearly in tears. "I don’t know how to thank you."

"No need my husband would have loved that it was going to such a lovely boy. “Smiles Castiel's mom.

They both said good night. Ellen climbs into her car and sends a pray to Castiel's dad where ever he maybe. Things were starting to look up for her nephew, and it was about time too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm from the UK and I tried hard to sound American. My Friends boyfriend is from Florida so I keep texting him and asking him what the words for this and that are. I guess I will still fall down though. I had to laugh when it was pointed out that I said tea and it gave my nationality away lol


	4. The Computer

The next day Dean was called down from his room by Ellen. He was surprised to see Castiel standing there with a laptop bag in his hand. 

"Hey, Dean," Grinned Castiel. 

"Hey, Cas what you are doing here? I just say goodbye to you." Poor Dean looked puzzled.

Cas laughs. "Yeah, but the Novak family have a surprise for you."

"Sit down boys." Says Ellen leading them to the den.

"Well, you see Dean my dad was a writer he passed away over a year ago that’s why we moved here." States Castiel trusting his friend with his past.

"I’m so sorry Cas" Dean reaches for his friend's hand, and squeeze’s it, he knows what it’s like to lose close family members.

Castel try’s to calm his breathing; the pain is still raw, and it’s hard to talk about it. "Well, you see my dad left his writing stuff to us, three children. “We…we." Castiel tried to fight back the tears; it was only a computer why was it so hard to part with it. Come on Cas he thought to himself get it together this is for Dean.

Ellen could see Castiel was struggling, so she puts the laptop bag away and pulls Castiel into her arms. “If it's too much Cas, we won't be cross." Says Ellen softy to the young boy.

"It's okay Mrs. Harvelle." Smiles Castiel. "This is for Dean."

Castiel gathers himself and looks at his friend, and smiling remembering the promise he made at school to make Dean smile and take care of him.

"Dad had a computer Dean and the Novak family want to give it to you. To help with your studies." Says Castiel to his friend.

Dean look's at Ellen he can’t believe what he's hearing. "It’s ok sweetie." Says, Ellen, trying to reassure Dean. "It’s yours, Dean."

"Cas but it was your dads I don’t know if I can." Says Dean seeing how upset his friend had got.

"Yes, you can Dean. Gabe and I have one and Anna as no need for it. Dad would have loved for it to go to someone it could help. Your work will improve so much. You can get programs, for dyslexia. Some can read your works back to you. Some are voice activated." Explained Castiel excited for his friend now.

Dean has tears in his eyes. "I don’t know what to say; this is just so fantastic Cas. Thank you all so very much."

Castiel hug's his friend. "You deserve it, Dean. I have known you such a small length of time, but I think you are unbelievable.

Dean blushes at his fiend's complement.

"Well, boys let me get you something to drink." Says Ellen fighting back the tears.

Ellen goes out of the room and runs into Bobby, who hugs her tight. She can't stop the tears running down her cheeks. "He’s so happy Bobby; it’s been a long time since I've seen him smile like that."

"Yeah," Says, Bobby. "I'm so glad Castiel and his family came into the boy’s life." Ellen nods at that statement.

Sam and Jo come in from their friend’s house. They find Dean sat with Castiel with the laptop open on the sofa. Their eyes nearly pop out of their head's. Ellen calls them through to the kitchen before they can say anything.

"Now look Sam, Jo the Novak’s have given you brother a laptop to help with his study’s we just can’t afford to get you both one." Ellen looks sad and worried.

Sam holds his hand up in the air to stop her from talking. "It’s ok Aunt Ellen really" Jo, and I are happy for him if it helps that will be great." Jo nods her head.

"I was worried you might be jealous," She says bluntly to the teens.

"Not if it helps Dean." Says, Jo. "It’s good to see him so happy and the way they treat him at school. I hate it, mom."

"Yes well, there is not much we can do about that." Sighs Ellen. "Let’s just hope this computer solves one problem then they can’t moan about his work anymore."

"Yes," Says Bobby the boy need’s a brake.”

Castiel shows Dean that his dad had a program called Claro reader on the Computer. "He liked to have his work read back to him." Explains Castiel. "It helped him see if there were any mistakes that he missed. I think this will help you, Dean.” Says Castiel showing Dean how the program worked. "You highlight the text and the voice will read it back to you.”

"Great" Dean grins. "That’s awesome Cas that will be so useful."

Mrs. Novak picks up Castiel. Dean goes upstairs with his new laptop to explore what it can do. He as some money saved from Christmas and birthday’s and hoped to get Dragon Naturally speaking that Castiel recommended. Dean goes to bed happy that night, and has the best night’s sleep; he’s had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revision 25-05-17


	5. Brotherly Love.

Castiel comes home with his first essay mark from English, and it’s a ‘D’ he’s never gotten a low grade like that in English ever. Dean saw it looked at him God the way he looked at me thought Castiel like it would end my world and he had not seen or heard from Dean again that day. 

“Mom, I was right about Miss Smith she as a grudge now I’ve made friends with Dean.”

His mom looks at Castiel’s work, and her eyes narrow apparently not impressed.

"Don’t worry Castiel I will sort this out this will not affect your grade’s just because your friends with someone she clearly as no knowledge how to teach." 

"She evil mom, Alastair and his gang always get excellent marks, yet I have seen their work, it's rubbish. Dean produces better work than they do." 

"Can you get me a copy of Dean’s next essay I think that would help me building a case agents’ that school." 

"I’ll try mom," sighs Castiel, not so sure that Dean will like that plan.

After dinner, Castiel goes into his room and texts Dean.

U ok Dean? I showed mom, the essay she said not to worry. C

Castiel tries to read and wonders why it's taking so long for Dean to reply.

I hope ur mom can sort it Cas, I don’t wanna lose ur friendship over this. D

Cas looks down at the text and frowns. Why does Dean keep thinking he will stop being his friend, what does he have to prove to him that he won’t go?

It would take a lot for me to stop me from being your friend Dean now stop worrying. C

Ok Cas gnite C U tomm. D

Damn it thinks Castiel them idiots at school have a lot to answer for, poor Dean. If only he could see what, I see. A kind (great looking) loyal, kind hearted person. 

The next day they have P.E first thing, and Castiel stands with Dean on the sports field. The sun is not quite high in the sky, but it’s still quite warm. Castiel wipes the sweat that has started to trickle down his face. They’re doing track today, and he’s not looking forward to it. Dean grabs his arm.

"Hey, Cas just take it easy ok. Go slow at first then sprint. Don’t tire yourself out. Constraint on you not on anyone else. Did you drink plenty yeah?" 

Dean looks on with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, Dean don’t worry I’m fine." It’s sweet that Dean is looking after him Cas think’s to himself. 

"Ok, first we have the 100 meters then 200-meter sprint then the 400 and last but not lease the 800-meter run." Says Dean unperturbed like he’s reading out a burger menu. 

Dean had invited him out on some runs in the morning before school, but he has not gone on any as yet, and he now regrets it.

"After this, I am going to run with you, Winchester," Cas smirks at Dean. “See if I can’t give you a run for your money.”

Dean laughs. “That’s great Cas, the more practice you get, the better you will be. Not sure you’ll beat me though dude.” Dean winks back. “You need strength in your legs, and I think that’s where you lack at the moment." 

Cas looks down at his spindly legs yeah he had to agree there. Dean made sure Cas was next to him. He showed Cas how to start in the best position. Alastair, Crowley, and Gordon were moaning that they had to run so early in the morning. They began to point and laugh at Castiel in his shorts.  
Dean looked over and quipped.

“Why you so interested in looking at Castiel’s cock Alastair. The girls of the school all rejected you, so you had to start with the guys.” 

Dean was surprised with himself, that he had the nerve to say something, but this was Cas, so it made sense. The others around him laughed, and Castiel had to smile. Alastair started to move closer to them menacingly.

"If he wore proper clothes and not rejects like you, Winchester, we would not have to help but look," Alastair shouted out with discus on his unpleasant face.

Dean went red and started to walk towards him, but Castiel held him back.

"He’s not worth it Dean," Cas whispered. Dean got closer to Castiel, so other would not overhear him.

"I’ve some spare shorts in my locker if you like" He did not mind helping his friend out.

Castiel looked down yeah that would be better. He never really did P.E at his old school, and his mom had just brought shorts she thought were ok. Not realizing that it indeed showed more than it should. Trust that jerk to comment. Before anything got heated the starter pistol went and they were running. Dean and Cas came in second and third; Cas could not believe it. Dean laughed at his shocked face.

"Those morons should piss you off more often Cas." They both laughed. 

When it came to the 800 meters Castiel looked nervous, so Dean reassured him.

"Just remember what I told you to hold back, don’t worry about what they’re doing ok." 

Castiel nodded thank the heavens for Dean; he would never get through this without him. The pistol went off, and the boys shot forward, but Castiel kept a steady pace. He realized he was right next to Dean. He was getting hotter but, he kept on going. His feet ached, and his legs burnt his lungs felt like they were on fire. All of a sudden Dean shouted. 

"Now Cas go."

Castiel sped up before he realized it he had finished. He collapsed on the ground groaning and panting for air. Dean hovered over him.

"You came fourth Cas that’s great, dude."

"What did you do Dean?" Castiel wondered.

"I came second but Spence he’s on a national team, so no hopes of anyone beating him."

"Hey, we did great." Smiled Castiel, but it made him mad that Dean would never praise himself.

"Will you still come running with me? Did you mean it Cas?" Dean looked shy and uncomfortable a flush of red on his cheeks.

"Yes, of course, I would like that Dean." 

Dean held out his hand to help his friend up. He smiled that smile that Castiel loved so much, the one that made his heart flutter a little faster and made him feel on top of the world.

When he got home, he sat on his bed with Gabe he talked nonstop about the race. Gabe gave him a look. 

"What’s that look for?" Frowned Castiel.

"You’ve not stopped talking about Dean Winchester since you got in. Do you like him, Cassie?"

Castiel stopped and thought. He looked at his brother. 

"Yeah I think I do, but please don’t say anything, Gabe, you promise." Knowing that his little brother was a big gossip.

"Why Cassie would I do that?" Castiel just glared at him.

"Ok, big bro but I think he likes you from what Sam was telling me."

"Dean's just going through so much at the moment. Also, I have no clue if he’s bi, gay or what."

"I can find out for you by asking Sam."

Castiel thought about the offer; he did want to know.

"Well ok but don’t make it sound like I want to know ok."

"Yeah sure big brother I won’t."

"Thanks, Gabe you’re the best," Gabe grinned back, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"You’re not so bad yourself." Then he hugged his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revision 25-05-17


	6. Anna's Smile.

It was a Saturday, and Castiel had been out with Dean that week running. He got a text asking if it was ok to come over as he had something for Anna. Castiel asked his mom, and she said that was fine so Castiel text Dean back saying all was ok and could he come around eleven as everyone would be up by then.  
The doorbell rang dead on eleven o’clock and there stood Dean in a green button down that matched his eyes, Cas thought to himself. His brown hair was sticking up in spikes, and his green eyes were looking brighter than he had seen them in a while.

“So I told Anna you were coming to see her, and she’ was existed. Gabe’s managed to download one of his new voices for a trail run, and she wants to show you.”

Dean grinned. “Cool dude lead the way.”

They went into Anna’s bedroom. She was in her support chair. Snuggled in her pink blanket. Her Red hair stood out vividly from the crazy pink colour. She had on a yellow summer dress, which Dean thought was pretty. He went over and hugged her. 

"I've made you something, hope you like it." Dean was slightly nervous. 

Castiel had noticed Dean was carrying a large bag now he opened it and gasped in surprise. It was a mobile of sorts. Dean explained to Castiel.

"I saw Anna was getting board when she had her feeds and if you're mom needed to answer the phone or something I thought this could amuse her."

It had all Anna’s favourite things. A little bear, a flower, a doll, a rainbow, and a butterfly. What’s this says Castiel pointed to a small car in the centre.

"It’s my Impala, you no baby. I thought she would remember me if she saw it. It’s one of my favourite things, after all."

Dean showed it to Anna, and he told her about the car. She typed back to him.

"I love it Dean; you made this for me?" 

Anna was so happy that Dean had made her something. Cas was right he had a heart of gold.

"Yeah, Anna I did. I am glad you like it."

"I love that you put your car there, so I know that you made it with love." She beamed back. 

Dean did not quite know what to say to that statement. Castiel helped Dean to set it up. Anna's smile never left her face. She loved the feel of the wood, smooth and warm. It smelt like a pine forest. Like the one they had gone for walks in, back at their old house; when daddy was alive.

"Do you like my new voice, Dean?" 

Anna was so pleased with it; she liked showing it off, to anyone that would listen. Dean had noticed. It was a child’s voice with an American accent. He thought that was much better than an adult’s voice.

"Yes I like it, Anna, its sounds better than an adult speaking, it suits you." 

"Yes, I imagine that’s what my voice, would sound like." Dean squeezes her; he had no words.

Castiel went to get Gabe and his mom to show them what Dean had made. Hael hugged Dean, in thanks.

"That was a sweet thing you did Dean; it must have taken you a long time?"

"Not really I just really love working with wood. Uncle Bobby taught me."

"Your very good Dean, it’s nice to see Anna with a smile on her face. We are still looking for a school that will take Anna but not found one as yet. She misses her friends, so it’s nice that you come over and make time for her."

"I hope she finds a school soon; Anna must find it a bore being at home all the time."

"Yes, she does, we will keep looking, not ever school will take her with her feeding issues."

"They spent the rest of the day playing and talking to Anna. Cas had some books he wanted to show Dean on ancient history. He loved that he could talk to Cas about it. Sam and Jo were great, but they never got his love for history.

"Are you coming for a run tomorrow or starting Monday again?" Asked Dean, hoping Cas would come tomorrow.

"I will start Monday mom found a Church she thought we all may like. You can come if you want?"

"No, it's ok Cas not my thing, thanks." Said Dean a little disappointed.

"You don’t believe I get that, not many kids our age do."

"No, it’s not that I just, with everything that's happened and keeps happing. If there is a God why would he be so cruel?"

Castiel had no answer; he didn’t know he just wished he could give Dean some faith, even if it were in himself. There was a strange silence between them after that. Castiel broke it, after a while thanking Dean for everything.

"You are an amazing friend to the Novak family, Dean."

Dean stared at Castiel a little longer than was deemed necessary.

"Well yeah, will see you on Monday. First thing."

Just like that he was gone. Castiel wanted to tell him, tell him that he was brave, kind and he was falling for him, but it was lost on the tip of his tongue. Yeah see you then Dean he whispered to himself. He watched the Impala pull away. Even after the red lights were swallowed up into the darkness. What was stopping him from saying anything? Why was Dean acting strangely? Castiel wished he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning found both Castiel and Dean doing warm up exercise. Dean was teaching Cas, how to run and get some muscles. Cas enjoyed running next to Dean; it was rather cathartic. They did a mile to Mrs. Pine’s farm and back because Dean said they needed to start Castiel of slow. Dean asked if it was ok to have a shower and change at Cas house. Then he would take the brothers to school. Hael said they needed some breakfast and cooked them all waffles.

"Do you need to pick Sam up?" Enquired Cas.

"No he as the dentist this morning."

The three boys all claimed into Dean's Car. Gabe shouted shotgun. Dean turned around and told him that best friends only in the front seat.

"You wound me Dean-o. I'm deeply hurt." Said Gabe, trying to keep a straight face.

Dean just rolled his eyes and laughed at Gabe’s antics.

"I need to get my bike fixed," moaned Cas.

"It’s not fair you taking me out for a run than having to go back to pick Sam up. I think it just needs a new chain."

"I don’t mind Cas; you do enough for me."

"Well, maybe we can do it every other day. Not great with bikes, though." He sighed.

Dean took pity on his friend.

"I can take a look, Cas, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Dean, where would I be without you, buddy."

"With a better English grade and no bullies bothering you may be."

"Hey," said Castiel looking Cross. "I don't like it when you talk like that."

"Don't get on Cassie's bad side Dean, he's got a mean right hook, I've got the scars to prove it."

Castiel glared at his brother and crossed his arms in a huff. Dean decided to change the subject. 

"It might help you build your legs up any way Cas, can’t wait to show you off on the track when you’re ready." He smiles.

Cas smiles back, the banter forgotten. "I so want to beat Alastair." He laughs.

Dean's face goes dark and cloudy at the mention of his nemesis name. 

"Yeah, that'd be a blast." He said sardonically.

"So err Dean how’s your English essay going, need any help?

"Yeah can you go through it with me done my draft just want an appraisal to see if I missed something. I did all the programs, but I think a human perspective would also help."

"Sure can you do it after school today?" 

"Yeah ok will pick the boys up drop them off and pick my computer up, then back to yours?"

"Yeah sure no worries, Dean."

They drop Gabe of and get to school in time. It was English first thing, and Dean held back, from going in. Castiel saw how worried Dean looked.

"It’s ok Dean I’m here for you; we need to write everything that bitch says down ok."

"Yeah, it gets to me Cas, not sure how much more I can take."

Cas frowns at his friend's statement "What do you mean Dean?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "You no maybe I'll skip class." He won’t met Cas eyes. 

Something’s not right with Dean; those words fill Cas with dread, and he’s not sure why. 

"Hey come on buddy don’t let her beat you ok." Cas try’s to reassure his friend, once more.

"Think she’s done that already" Dean mumbles.

They sit down in their seats, and Cas notices that Dean is shaking.

"Hey you ok Dean?"

"No, I feel sick Cas I can’t do this." 

Dean picks up his bag and runs out the classroom. Lucky a substitute teacher walks in. 

"Who’s that?" the teacher asks.

"The dunce of the class" shouts out Alastair and his friends laugh at his statement. 

Castiel sends Alastair and his friends a death glare. 

"That’s Dean Winchester Miss, and he’s sick."

"Please take him to the nurse then ok." She says kindly. 

"What’s your name by the way so I can mark you down?"

"Castiel Novak, Miss."

The teacher nods and starts the lesson. Castiel picks up his bag and goes to find Dean. He looks in most places the library in empty classrooms; then he finds Dean in the history block boy’s toilets. Dean is being sick in the bathroom, and Castiel sees if he can help his friend. Castiel pulls a bottle of water out of his bag and gives it to Dean.

"Hey come on Dean, we have a sub, the cows of sick."

Dean takes the bottle and drinks some of the water. He flushes the toilet and sits down near the sinks. 

"I can’t Cas I just can’t do this anymore. I’m going to do something about this; I just can’t do it just can’t, can’t" Dean keeps this up like a broken record. 

Dean is pale, and there is no life in his green eyes. Cas is scared for his friend.

"Come on let me take you to the nurse" He pulls Dean up from the floor and drag's him to nurse Moore.

Jessica Moore, the school nurse, looks up from her desk as the door to the sick bay is opened. 

"Hello, boys what’s the matter? Oh, dear Dean let me lie you down; honey, you don’t look so hot. Castiel go and get Mrs. Harvelle for me please."

"Yeah sure Jess. He’ll be ok won’t he? He was saying some stuff."

"What kind of things Castiel?" Jessica looked on with worry etched on her face.

"Oh, I think I need to talk to Ellen first if that’s ok Jess?"

"I understand Castiel now go he'll be ok, I promise."

Castiel rushes down to the history block. Dean’s words bouncing back and forth in his mind. He just hopes Ellen will be able to help; he's not sure he can deal with this by himself.  
Castiel knock's on the classroom door and gets called in. Castiel must have looked worried because Ellen comes out into the corridor, to give them some privacy. 

"Ellen, Deans in sick bay but, he’s saying stuff and, I’m worried." She can see the tears well up in Castiel's, worried blue eyes.

A teacher walks past at that moment, and Ellen grabs him.

"Hey Benny can you watch my class for me Deans in sick bay, and I need to go and see him."

"Sure cher, don’t be having me a class until this afternoon."

"Thanks, Benny, I owe you big time" Ellen sighs with relief.

"Course cher, anytime, ya hear me." Says Benny in his Cajun twang. "Let me know how Dean's doing.”

"I will do Benny, and thanks again." 

The big, bear-like teacher walks into Ellen’s classroom and shuts the door.

"Ok Cas lets go, and ya need to tell me everything.” They stop outside of the sick bay but Ellen stop's Castiel from going inside.

"Now Cas what ya mean he was saying some stuff, you look like your about to cry, again honey."

Castiel braces himself; he sits down on the blue plastic chair that’s outside the sick bay. 

"Dean, he..he said he couldn't take it anymore when I said what, he would not answer me. Then he told me he was going to do something about it like he was going to hurt himself. He said the same thing over and over in the bathroom. I managed to drag him to sick bay. He scared me Ellen, it was like he had given up.”

Ellen looked at Cas; the poor boy was pale. She knew Castiel; instinct told her he would not be this upset if Dean words did not mean something to him. No this was spooking Castiel out, and Ellen needed to get to the bottom of it and fast. 

"Cas, I need to talk to him alone. Why don’t you call your mom? I can do you a sick note."

"Its ok Ellen I need to get back to class see if we have any homework, please let me know how Dean's getting on."

"Ok sweetie I will, talk later, take care." Ellen hugged Castiel goodbye.

Castiel went back to class, well the little that was left of it. He was distracted by the words that Dean said they kept popping up at strange moments. Anyone could have stated that they had enough, and they was going to do something about it, but there was a finality about the words Dean spoke. Like he had given up on life just at that moment. Cas then got it, yes Dean had given up, from him going for a run to walking into the school his body and mind must have just broke. Whatever it was he was going to be keeping a close eye on his best friend that was for sure.

 

Dean was sat up on a cot with Jess fussing by his side. Ellen walked in he was glad it was not Castiel, he had not meant to say what he had, not supposed to scare poor Castiel.

"Hey Dean, baby how you are feeling?"  
#  
"Hey, Aunt Ellen, I feel a little better thanks." He lied.

"Cas is worried about you, and I am as well, to be honest."

"I’m ok Ellen; maybe it’s a bug I picked up."

"Dean, would you tell me if you went ok?"

Dean sighs. "Sure, it’s just I could not take another class with that, that." His voice trails off.

"Bitch" Ellen answered for him.

"Yeah, Aunt Ellen if I skipped class would you be mad?"

"That’s not the answer Dean; it could get us all into trouble."

"Then I have to do what I have to do."

"What do you mean by that young man?" Ellen spoke with shock in her voice.

"Work harder I guess."

Something was going on with that boy and yeah she could see now why Castiel was scared, so was she. What was going on in Dean’s mind? No way was she letting Dean out of her sight, not until she these issues sorted. Dean fell into depression, and by agreement, someone was with him at all time's either Cas, Gabe or his family.  
Dean knew he would have to do it at school. There was an old tree house at the back of the school where they use to play, but it had been forgotten for years. It was still in good order, though. He had been near there with Cas yesterday he knew where to look, and it was still there. Cas had not noticed, much to his pleasure. That was where Dean would go. No one would know, no one could stop him.


	8. Don't Leave Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't find Dean as he hurt himself? Will he get there in time?

It was a sunny day, blue sky's and a few clouds dotted the horizon. The breeze hit Dean’s face, and he smiled. He looked at Cas, with his messy black hair, his heart skipped a beat; he loved his best friend but no way could he tell him. He had no idea if he felt the same way. Who would want him, he was a loser. Everyone told him that so it must be true. It was English again but no way would he be going. Dean turned to Cas and smiled. 

"Hey Cas, I have to go take this letter to the office." Holding a letter up to his friend's face. Castiel nodded not taking much interest.

"I may be late for English, so save me a seat."

"Sure, you want me to come with you?" Said Cas in a thoughtful tone.

"No, you can’t you'll get a detention. I won’t be long, see you in a minute dude."

Castiel had been told not to let Dean out of his sight but he was in school with hundreds of people, plus Dean was right he needed to get to class. 

The lesson had started. Miss Smith meandered her way over to Castiel. 

"Where’s your little friend, if he’s hiding in the library I'll find out, and I won’t be going easy on him." She sneered.

"He had to take a note to the office he'll be back." mumbled Cas.

"He better" She spat. "Little spaz like him needs all the lessons he can get."

Alastair and his crew laugh along, with the teacher. Castiel, however, taped it and smiled back got you, bitch. He thought.

Cas looked at his watch, ten minutes then twenty minutes that’s it he had to see where Dean was he was worried. He got his bag and went to walk out of the class. 

"You walk out of this class boy, and your grandchildren will have detention." Miss Smith pointed at Cas.

"Just tray and stopped me." Shouted Castiel "Something is wrong with Dean and I'm going to find him. If he hurt himself because of you, bitch I will make your life hell." He then slammed the door on his way out. 

He ran over to the office and asked if they had seen Dean. Rachel saw how distressed he was. She spoke into an intercom and lady come out of the principle office and asked him to come in.

"My names principle Moseley, your name is Castiel Novak? Can you tell me what's wrong Castiel?"

Castiel looked at this lady she was larger than life, with coffee coloured skin and a kind smile, he knew he could trust her.

"It’s that bitch of an English teacher, Miss Smith she always picked on Dean and Alastair and his gang. I'm sorry miss I don't usually swear, but he's my best friend." Cried Castiel. 

Dean was missing. Oh my, God, he’s going to hurt himself he just knew it. Castiel shook, his friend was in danger, and he felt like his heart would break.

"Now calm down, you got anything on Miss Smith. I've heard what she’s like, but I need evidence."

"I wrote everything she said to me and Dean, and I've been taping stuff, look this is what she said today." Cas let her listen to the tape.

"Right come with me honey, you did well Castiel, that's just what I needed, I won't stand for that at my school."

They both walked to the English class, what had happened to Adler? Castiel thought. He hoped that Miss Moseley was taking over.

He knocked on the door, and Miss Smith came out to see who it was. When she saw it, Miss Moseley, she changed her tune.

"I see you have brought sweet Castiel back to us." Miss Smith said in a sickly tone.

"You get to my office now; I will speak with you later." Spoke Miss Mosley in a dangerous tone.

"She swiftly went over to Alastair and his crew.” You, boys, as well please, get to my office and wait."

"Why should we, you aren't the boss of the school." Spat back Alastair.

Miss Moseley smiled. "After today, I am the new principal of Lawrence high school my boy, so if you don’t do what I say things will be even worse for you."

Alastair looked shocked his reign of terror was over. "Come on said, Gordon, we better do as she says."

"Now the rest of you, would you know where Dean Winchester would have gone?"

"It’s no good asking them there all the same." Said Castiel "They all bully and hate Dean."

"No, not all of us." Stood up April and Lisa. "Dean was kind to us he helped us with our work."

"We need to split up and form a search party; we need to find Dean." Said Castiel, starting to panic.

"He has friends all over this school," Says Lisa "He just doesn't know it, people have been so cruel to him he can’t see how great he is."

"I agree," Says Castiel we have to find him now. Go and find people and let's get searching." 

"We need to see Ellen and Bobby Miss Moseley they need to know, maybe they can help us?"

"Yes, I agree on that sugar, follow me, please."

They got to the teacher lounge and, Bobby and Ellen are in there by luck. Castiel tells them about Dean that he had said he was going to the office and never came back.

"We need to find him now" Screamed Ellen going white. "That poor boy had been bullied until there is nothing left of him."

"Well, he’s not the only one from what I have been told." Spoke Miss Moseley, in a calmer voice.

"We should have stood up more," said Bobby. "That boy was more important than our jobs, we're idjits." He fiddled with his cap. Bobby looked at Castiel. 

"Come on Cas, now think any places he'd go."

"No, I can’t think." Said Cas with tears tracking down his face.

"Don’t worry Castiel." Miss Mosley spoke kindly to him. "Let’s get looking see if we cannot refresh your mind."

"I need some fresh air said Cas." He walked outside and sat on a bench that looks out at the top end of the school. Where are you, Dean...

Meg, a friend of Castiel's, come and sits next to him smelling like cigarettes. 

"Hey, Clarence you ok? You look like shit."

"No Meg, Dean went missing and God, I think he’s going to hurt himself, I wish I knew where he was."

Meg looks at her friend and things.”I saw him earlier running up to the top field. I thought it was P.E." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh Meg no, look I'll run up there, get Mr. Singer tell him I found Dean." Castiel starts to run as fast as his legs will go. 

Meg looks at Castiel running away, and she realises this may be urgent well best find Mr. Singer then she thinks to herself.

The lessons helped he was sure of that. Otherwise, he would think of never of making it so quick or maybe it was Dean, and he just had to get there. The top of the field was a good way from the school, and his legs and lungs burnt. He shouted out Dean’s name with a gasping breath. Where could he be? Dean come on, where are you, he cried out in panic. By some stroke of luck, he happens to look up, and he saw the treehouse he had never seen it before. It had rungs for him to climb up. The house looked solid like some person had looked after it. Castiel got to the top, and he saw Dean. He was on the floor a bottle of vodka lay empty and also pills of some kind lay next to him.

"No Dean." He screamed, "Please no I can’t lose you, baby, please."

Cas sobbed. He sat down and pulled Dean into his lap. He stroked the boys hair he was hot and sweaty. Castiel could see Dean was still breathing but it was shallow. He took Dean’s jacket of to try and cool him down. 

"Dean baby, please don’t leave me not now, please." Begged Castiel. "Your my best friend Dean, my everything what am I going to do without you?" 

Castiel began to cry, why he had not told Dean how he felt, now it was too late. He kissed Dean on the forehead.

"The bastards who did this to you I will kill them." He whispered to Dean; "I promise you that."

"No Cas you won’t."

Castiel looked down into dull green eyes, and more tears fell but he did not brush them away. 

"Cas you won't do anything, they will pay the price for what they did, but promise you won't harm them, promise me Cas?"

"I swear Dean; I'm so sorry I could not help you."

Dean smiled hold my hand Cas. Castiel gripped Deans' hand. 

"I need to go Cas let me go," said Dean in a small shaky voice. 

"No Dean Winchester, no I won’t let you go dam it. I love you ok. I never got to tell you that you can’t leave me now. Everyone leaves me, please Dean not you as well."

Castiel was sobbing now; he held on to Dean like a life raft not wanting to let go.

"Cas I love you too, I love you so much." Then Dean closed his eyes.

"Nooooooooo Dean Please," Castiel screamed.

He herd shouts and Castiel yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm up here please help, please."

They got Dean down, and the Paramedics rushed off with him. Castiel feared he would never see Dean alive again. He sank to his knees and prayed. Please just save him, I can’t live without him. The only thing that answered him was the sound of the wind in the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not easy to write.


	9. Never give up Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will it all be too much for Castiel? Will Dean learn to love himself?

Bobby takes Castiel back up to the school he’s inconsolable.

"Come on boy he'll be ok; they'll look after him. Ellen’s going with him to the hospital."

Bobby takes him to the sick room. Jessica takes him and sits him down. 

Now Castiel you need to calm down. You'll make yourself ill. Let’s get you cleaned up, Ok sweetie.

Castiel looks down, and he sees he covered in sick and blood. Jess hands him some spares she keeps in a locker and tells him to have a shower. When he comes out, she tells him that his mom’s on his way, and she’s going to keep him there until then.

"Miss Moseley comes to see him. Well, Castiel I have just let Miss Smith go. I thought I would tell you. Things are going to change around here."

"What if he doesn't make it miss? 

"I have faith he will be ok Castiel. Things won't be easy, but Dean will be ok."

"He helped so many people you know he just amazes me that’s why I love him, he’s got a good heart. I don’t know how he will recover from this; he’s been told he’s stupid and rubbish for so long."

"Well Special Ed in my school will change, and I won’t have any teacher in this school that won’t teach any child, and call that child names if they struggle with work."

"He’s so damn good at history he’s genius."

Miss Mosley smile's at the blue eyed boy. 

"Yes, so I’ve heard. I’ve managed to look at some of his work; I think Ellen was marking him down, he should have got a better grade. We're are getting two history teachers, for senior level. Now Mr. Adler has gone we will have the money for it." "Also" Smiles the teacher. "We're getting a new English teacher. I want them to see Deans work; I want them to look at his grades over the year and see what he would have archived."

"Thanks for coming to Lawrence high Miss we needed you, years ago" Said Castiel sadly.

"I think your mom may have had a hand in that boy. Now you need to go home take the week off ok; you've had a traumatic experience. You need to rest, and when you do come back, I want you to see our guidance counselor."

"Yeah, ok thanks, Miss," Castiel smiles back at her weekly.

"Your mom will be here soon so I will leave you with Miss Moore ok. I have Mr. Cooke and his gang to sort out."

Castiel lifted his head when he heard that. "What will you do with them?"

"I think a suspension is in order, for some of them." 

He nods, in agreement and she pats him on the arm and leaves the room. Castiel's mom comes and gets him, and he just sobs. He did not realize he had any more tears left. They pick up Gabe, who is very subdued. He saw Sam getting taken out of class and knew something was wrong. 

"Hey, Cassie I know it’s a bit late, but Sam told me Dean was bi. Though Sam things he leans more toward guys, looking at Deans porn collection."

Castiel smiles at that. "I told him, I loved him. If it’s the last thing he hears, I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah, Cassie he knows he's loved." Gabe hugs his brother.

They tried to eat dinner, but no one’s hungry. 

"We don’t tell Anna ok," Says Hael. "She will be too upset."

The boys nod in agreement and go off to their bedrooms.

In the morning, Ellen rings and tells Cas that he got to Dean in time. They pumped his stomach and gave him some medication that made him sick. He’s to have a psychoanalyst but, he’s going to be in the hospital a while. Castiel can see him tomorrow she put him on the list. The doctor agreed it would be good for him to see his best friend. 

The next day Castiel goes to the hospital, and he waits outside the door how much did Dean remember from that day? Did he remember the kiss and Castiel telling him he loved him? Castiel sighs may be best not to say anything just in case.  
Castiel sits on the hard plastic chair, in the hospital room. Dean is sleeping. Ellen offers to get something to eat and drink. 

"Yes please, Ellen I don't mind what." Anything to elevate the boredom thinks Castiel. 

Not long after Ellen goes, Dean opens his eyes. "Cas" He croaks.

"Dean how you're doing?"

"Feel crap, to be honest." Dean groans, as he moves his arm mindful of his drip. 

"Oh, Dean." Cas burst into tears.

"Hey, Cas, come here, please."

Cas comes closer to Dean. He stops crying and does not know what to say to his friend.

"I remember what you said to me. Did you mean it Cas?" Cas wipes his eyes.

"Of course, I did. I love you so much baby I do." 

Castiel sits on the edge of the bed mindful of Dean’s drips. He hold's Dean's hand and makes soothing circles with his thumb. Dean smiles at the pet name. Dean sits up and lays his head on Cas’s shoulder.

"I gave up Cas, I’m sorry, but I did," Dean whispers into Castiel’s shirt.

"Oh, Dean, I wish you'd told me, I could have helped in some way. I feel like I let you down."

Shocked greens eyes meet blue. "Castiel Novak, you are not to blame for this, you’re my only sunshine in the storm, without you I think I would have withered and died a long time ago."

"Dean, you mean the world to me, I can’t ever see you like that again ever."

"Hey, Cas, I could say I was sorry, but it was like my brain was switched off. I’m worthless. No one would care if I was gone, you all would be better off without me I’m a burden to ever one." Dean said sadly.

Castiel squeezed his hand. "You’re not worthless Dean, and we all love you, the people that matter."

Ellen came's back with snacks and drinks. "Dean sweetie the doctor wants to talk to you."

"I want Cas here as well." Dean insisted to his Aunt.

"Ok honey I'll see if that’s ok." Ellen comes back moments later saying that it'll be okay that Castiel stays.

Ellen says she needs to leave; she will be back later with Sam and Jo. She kisses Dean on the cheek. 

"I love you Dean always remember that."

Dean hugs her like he never wants to let go. 

"Love you to Aunt Ellen."

The Doctor walks in; he has a friendly face, and Dean instantly relaxes. He says hello to both boys. He sits on a chair next to the bed. Castiel stays sitting next to Dean.

"Dean I'm Doctor Francis, I am your assigned Psychologist. Can we talk about why you wanted to die? How you’re feeling now?

Dean talks about Miss Smith his English teacher, how she was always horrid to him, how the kids would torment him. How Alastair would beat him up. Other teachers would call him thick and stupid. He had no self-worth nothing. That he felt he was not himself anymore, he was stripped bare, laid our raw and bleeding and still they would not stop.  
He had run with Castiel that Monday it had been and ordinary day and it was so peaceful, he said he wanted that piece in his life, and he went to school, and it came flooding back. He broke then; he could feel it. He told the doctor he could not remember much after that it was like he was in a dream like he was in someone else’s body, all he wanted was peace, and he wanted to die to be with is mom and dad. His only hope in all this was his family then he met the Novak’s, and he met Castiel. He fell in love with Castiel, and he was not sure he was allowed to he was not sure Castiel would like him back. Dean was not confident Castiel wanted something so broken as he was.

Castiel held Dean's hand a little tighter when he heard all that.

"Well, I can do two things, Dean." Said Doctor Francis looking through thick black glasses. Send you home in a couple of weeks’ time then see you once a week but you will need to be kept an eye on. I think you need medication and time off school. Though I have heard from your new principle that things are changing at your school. I know I'm safe to send you back when you're ready. You need rest, though; you need good food and your family and loved ones around you. Your safety is my priority but at the moment, I don’t think being away from them will benefit you. If you every feel that mixed up again you have my card ring me day or night. Tell someone to get help. I think young man, you need a shower, some food and some sleep and tomorrow we will start your therapy."

"Yes, doc sounds ok to me. I want to get better I want to start to live again," says Dean.

"Good Dean. I am glad to hear this, wanting to get better is half the battle see you tomorrow." The doctor walks out with his notes and leaves the boys to their thoughts.

A young female nurse walked in; her name tag read Molly. 

"Dean you need a shower. I can show you the way. You have to have someone with you because you’re still on suicide watch."

"Hang on, no sorry I would like a male nurse if that’s ok." Said Dean blushing red.

"Oh yeah sure said Molly, I will get Garth, let me get rid of this drip so you can move around first."

"Dean I'm going to go some fresh’s air if that’s ok? I need to ring mom."

"Yeah sure Cas see you in a few." Said Dean, looking for his bag that he knew his aunt had brought.

Cas kissed Dean on the lips, and it surprises Dean.

"Oh." Says Dean. "See you in a bit Cas." He can't believe Cas just kissed him, maybe he's not so broke after all.

"Yeah Dean, I won't be long."

Garth comes in and gets Dean ready for his shower.

"Hey, Garth that your name?"

"Yep sure is." Says the lanky male nurse. 

"You got any shower gel, tooth brush, and tooth paste? I think my aunt forgot to pack me some." Said Dean looking puzzled at his bag.

"Sure spot we have some let me get it." He smiles at Dean and walks out of the shower area whistling a very out of tune that Dean thinks is meant to be Ramble on. He shakes his head and smiles.

Cas comes back and sees Molly at the nurses station. His Phone had run out of battery.

"Hey, Molly right? I thought you were looking after Dean." Said Castiel with a worried look.

"Nope Garth is he's the one looking through that cupboard."

"Then who’s looking after Dean shouts Castiel."

"What's up," Says Garth, the look of puzzlement on his face?

Dean, he’s on suicide watch that’s what and you left him, screams Castiel.

The Doctor Francis hears everything. They both look at each other, and they both run to Dean’s room. They get to the shower room and shout for Dean.

"You ok Dean?" Says Doctor Francis, trying not to startle the boy.

"Yeah just waiting on stuff from Garth? Why says Dean did I do something wrong."

"No it's fine says, Doc Francis, I was just seeing if you’re ok," sighs the doctor in relief.

Garth comes into the shower room with Dean’s stuff.

"Here we are, Dean, all the things you need. I will wait for you outside."

"Garth says Doc Francis Dean is on Suicide watch you need to be in there with him." The doctor looks frustrated now.

"What? I had no idea. I am sorry doctor I would never have left him if I had known."

"Not your fault, Garth but please don’t leave him by himself until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes Sir, of course, I am sure Dean and I will find something to do," Garth smiles.

Doctor Francis storms out of Deans room and over to the nurses station. "Who the hell did not tell Garth Fitzgerald that Dean Winchester was on suicide watch he just left him alone. I spastically said not to leave him alone.   
Cas slides down the wall he still hears the shouting from the nurses station. He just cries, he’s so shaken up. Dean gets out of the shower and finds’ him in a heap.

"Hey, Cas what’s up?"

Between sobs, Castiel tells him what happened.

"Oh Cas I’m sorry look please go home ok. If you can’t cope with this, then you need to leave.

"But Dean…"

"No Cas I know you love me, and I love you, but the way you reacted then it shows me you can’t cope with what’s going on. I mean it must seem selfish to you. Your dad died of cancer my mother and father died, and there never wanted to go. I was going to take my life. You have to deal with that. I heard you beg to me Cas; I heard you tell me not to leave you because everyone leaves you. I did that to you, what kind of person does that Cas. I’m no good for you. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you."

Cas touches Dean’s arm, but he flinches.

"Dean, you’re good, and I will tell you every day of your life until you believe me. Yes, I will go but only because I am tired, but I will come back."

Dean turns around, and Cas is gone. He’s got a funny feeling that’s the last time he will see his best friend. He lays in bed, and cry’s himself to sleep.


	10. It will get better i promise.

Dean goes home, two weeks later. He's made significant progress. Ellen and Bobby feel they let Dean down in some way. Ellen makes his favourite food and Bobby keeps buying him DVDs and model kits. Jo and Sam keep looking at him like he will disappear on them. It gets so bad that Dean calls a family meeting.

“Look, Bobby, Ellen I don’t blame you ok. We were all stuck in a crap situation we could not change. If you said anything, you could have lost your jobs.”

Ellen looks at Dean with sad, tired eyes. "Yes but Dean you should have come first, before anything we let you limp on for years and y.you could have died because we did nothing to help. That’s on us. We will never forgive our self’s."

Dean goes over to Ellen and puts his arm around her.

“No Ellen it’s them, not you. It’s all on them, Miss Smith, Alastair. All my life people have bullied me. It’s about time I grew up and stood up for myself. They won this time; I hurt myself. I won’t ever let them win again. I am a survivor, not a victim.”

Sam looked up at his big brother and smiled. “Well said Dean, we will remind you of that every time you feel down. You can do this; I know you can."

Dean points at Jo and Sam.

“Also, you two guys just act normal near me. I just need you guys to do that ok. I know it’s hard but if I ever reach code yellow or even code red." 

Dean Shivers at the thought. 

"I will tell Ellen or Bobby, and they can call my therapist ok." They both nod, in understanding.

"Sorry Dean." Says, Jo, we just want you to get better."

"I am trying Jo; it will take some time ok."

Sam and Jo both nod. "Ok Dean." They all end up hugging it out.

Sam and Jo brought school work home for Dean, and he did what he could. He went to therapy every Friday. Dean realized three weeks had flown by with no visit Cas. He missed him so much. Charlie and Lisa had been around, and they had played on the PlayStation. It was not the same. Sam asked him if he was ok, he told Sam how much he missed Cas and was sad Cas was not his friend anymore. Sam hugged his brother.

"You ok Dean? You need Ellen or Bobby?" "No I go to see my therapist tomorrow I will talk to him about it."

"I’m sorry Dean, did you want me to talk to Castiel?"

"No, Sammy, I can’t force him to talk to me. I guess it was all too much for him. I'm not mad at him. I just love him and feel sorry I put him through that."

"Did you need me to stay?" Dean smiled weakly.

"No, it's ok Sammy I'll come and get you through if I need you."

"Ok night Dean."

"Night Sammy."

Sam went into his bedroom and frowned. He got out his phone from his coat pocket. He scrolled down until he found Gabriel’s number.

G can I came over sat I need a word with Cas, it’s about D. S

Is Dean-o Ok? G

I’m not sure. We need to talk. S

Pco about 11. G

Ok C U then. S

Yeah C U. G

Sam put the phone on his bedside table. He needed to get this sorted for Dean’s mental health. No way was he losing his brother over this.

 

Sam got to Gabriel’s house just after eleven. He rang the doorbell and waited. He was tense and had gone over in his head a thousand times what he needed to say to Cas. Gabe answered the door and let him in. 

"You ok Sam?" Gabe looked on worried for his friend.

"Not really Gabe. I need to sort this out with your brother, and I’m not sure what his reaction will be like." He sighed.

"No, he’s not talked about Dean at all. I know he loves him Sam. He come’s home from school and shuts himself away. Moms worried about him.

"Well, it’s about time we sorted this out then." Said Sam in a determined voice. “For both their sakes."

"Yeah come on, no time like the present." Gabe winked at him.

They knocked on Castiel’s door but got no answer. Gabe frowned. "I know he’s in there, try the door, Sam.”

Sam tried the door, and it opened, he looked at his friend and shrugged. Well here goes nothing, thought Sam to himself.

The room was a mess, clothes and books scattered everywhere. It smelt mouldy like no fresh air had penetrated it for weeks. They saw a lump in the middle of the bed and went over. Cas just lay there motionless. Starring through them like they were not there. His clothes were dirty and smelt unpleasant.  
Sam swallows hard; this was not the Castiel he knew. He stretched out his hand and shook the boy gently; he spoke in a soft voice so not to startle him. 

"Cas, Castiel, come on we need to talk. We’re worried about you and Dean needs you." 

A single tear slid down Cas face and dripped from his nose, onto the pillow below him. 

"Come on big brother you need to tell us what’s going on." Said Gabe, with concerned. 

Cas look’s up at the two boys. “I...I let him down Sam, I held him in my arms, and I let him down. I can’t, what if he does that again what if I let him down and he leaves me. I love him so much. It’s my fault.” 

Sobs shook Castiel’s body he curled up on himself. Gabe wraps himself around Castiel. 

"Hey, Cas it’s not your fault I promise you that. It was the bullies who did this to Dean. You looked after my big brother; you protected him. He loves you to Castiel. He misses you. I’m so worried about him Cas; he need’s you."

"I’m sorry Sam I didn’t mean to make him worse. I just thought he would be better off without me."

"Cas listen to me, my brother is sick ok, but yeah you're making it worse by keeping away. You did not do anything wrong. Can’t you see by keeping away you’re hurting him? Please call him even if you don’t want to be his friend’s anymore."

Cas pushes Gabe of him.

"What" Cas splutters. "Of cause I want him. Oh, I screwed up big time. I Love him did you not hear me, Sam Winchester." 

Cas says it with such an indignant face the two boys found it hard not to laugh. Sam smile’s and shakes his head at the dishevelled boy in front of him. 

"Then tell him that Cas, tell him what you said to me."

Cas then bolts out of bed, as he as some kind of revelation. 

"Yeah I need to see him." Castiel stands there not sure what he should do.

“Err Cassie get a shower and a change of clothes, you smell big bro, and you can’t see Dean like this.” Gabe giggles at his older brother’s predicament. 

"Then go and see Dean-o." Gabe pushes Castiel in the right direction of the shower.

Castiel nods and does what his little brother tells him to do, it seems the best plan of action, in is exhausted mind.

"I can’t believe he thought he had hurt Dean, the stupid idiot." Said Gabe affectional. “By keeping away, he made Dean feel worse."

"Yeah” Said Sam. Lease it’s all sorted. All I want is for my brother to be happy."

Yeah, mine to things Gabe.

 

There came a timid Knock at Dean’s door. He wondered who it was as he knows Sam and Jo are out, and Ellen and Bobby would not knock like that. Dean opens the door and finds’ it’s Cas, stood there.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Says Dean in shock.

"Oh, Dean, I am sosoryihaveloadstosayandineedtotellyou"

"Hey, Cas, calm down, ok come in, and sit down."

Cas sits down buts stays quiet. Dean sits near him and cups his face in his hand.

"Hey, tell me what’s wrong? Please. You're scaring me Cas."

"Dean I…I messed up." Tears come thick and fast. Castiel could no longer hold them back.

"Hey Cas don’t cry, please." 

Cas could see that Dean was getting upset. He slid to the floor and just sobbed seeing Dean again just broke him. Dean went to the door and called Ellen. He had to get someone up there he could not cope with this. Ellen came up and saw the state of Cas. She went over to him and held him. 

"Hey Cas come on now, it can’t be all that bad. Tell me what’s wrong." Cas finally stopped crying. 

"Sam came over; he said D...Dean was missing me. I was making him worse. I..its my fault that Dean hurt himself I should have stopped him. I knew he was down, and I could have stopped him." 

Dean sat down by Cas and took his hand.

"Cas look at me pleaded Dean."

“I was down, but I was so ill I had no clue what was going on. It was like something took over my body, it was not me anymore. I think the pain just got too much. Do not ever blame yourself for this. I am so sorry you of all people had to see me like that. I will understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I do love you Castiel. You were my friend you saw me for who I was, not for my disability. No one as every done that. You saw the real me. It’s as you can see into my soul. If you have to go, it will hurt, but I don’t want you to hurt Cas, not like this."

"Dean you’re the best thing in my life. I don’t want to lose you that’s what scares me the most. I think what if we had an argument would you hurt yourself? Stupid things like that keep going through my head."

Ellen sighed. “Cas if you can’t cope with this no one will be angry with you if you walk away. We will look after Dean I promise you that."

"I wish there were somewhere I could go to talk about all this.” signed Cas. 

"Did you not go to the school counsellor?"

"I tried, but I could not get on with her."

"There is this place I go, there is a group, and we can go if you like." Says Dean.

"I would like that very much Dean. I want to support you. I have these worries. I just don’t want to lose you that’s all."

"I know Cas you have been through so much I guess I have added to that."

"No don't apologize none of this is your fault it’s them. You can do this Dean; you can be whatever you want to be. Never let them stop you."

"Dean smiles at Cas. I swear you’re an angel Cas. You gave me wings so I can fly. I promise I will use them."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you to Cas, always will."


	11. The Adventure as Just Begun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps at is old school and Castiel is wondering what is next adventure will be.

Ten Years Later:

 

Missouri Moseley was having a quiet cup of tea in her office. The school was ticking along nicely, and all was well in her world.  
She heard running feet and placed her cup on the table; she went to look who was running through her halls in class time. Rachel, nosy as she was, came out with her. They both stepped out into the corridor where a man ran smack into them.

"Dean Winchester? What can I ask are you doing running in my halls?"

Dean looked at the woman who had changed his life and out of breath flung a book in her hands.

"I did it Missouri it's finally out, look."

"Missouri looked down and apprised the book that had been so ceremoniously thrown into her hands. She saw the cover with the title Battlefields of America and on the back Dean’s face grinning, back at her."

She smiled and looked up at the young man; he had grown up, still had the same cheeky smile, grown taller, more stocky but still the same old Dean. 

“Well, Mr. Winchester that does not excuse you running in my halls does it now?"

Dean looked red in the face and shook his head. "But Missouri"

"Don’t you Missouri me. So I don’t get a hug then, and I guess this is for me?" 

Dean nodded and hugged the teacher. "Yeah you’re the first even before Cas."

"Well I must be honoured then, well you best see your young man or he won’t be best pleased if you don’t show him your book now will he?"

Dean laughed "No ma’am, oh hey Rachel how’s things? Got to see Cas." 

Dean ran off in the direction of Castiel’s classroom. Rachel giggled she had always liked Dean. She turned to Missouri. 

"I always knew he had it in him. We need to have him in for some talks Missouri I know some kids that need a self-esteem boost and Dean Winchester will do that."

"Yes, your right sugar get that sorted will you." 

Rachel nodded her head and went back to work. Missouri looked at the book again and hugged it to her chest. It would have pride of place in her office that was for sure.

Dean got to the door of Castiel’s classroom and peeped in. He opened it and put his fingers to his lips. Cas was so engrossed in Shakespeare he did not notice the door being open. Dean crept behind him; some giggles broke out from the girls in the class, it made Cas look up and frown. Dean placed the book in Castiel’s arms, and Cas looked down, in surprise.

"Dean Winchester disrupting my class, blue eyes pierced into him, but he smirked at Dean."

"The book Cas, it's ready look." 

Cas placed the book he was reading down and looked at Dean's book. Cas got up, from where he was sitting. 

"Class this is Dean Winchester, historian and now author. I know some of you struggle in my class and Dean here is what you can do if you have faith in yourself."

A boy at the back put his hand up. 

"Yes. Ben, please go ahead.” Said Castiel to the boy that reminded him so much of Dean at that age.

He addressed Dean. "Dean, my mum’s, told me you're dyslexic like me and said you struggled. They always talk about you. They say I should take a leaf out of your book.”

"Who’s your mom’s" Said Dean, puzzled and intrigued. 

"April King, and Lisa Braeden."

Dean had no idea that both April and Lisa were together, but he was happy for them. He addressed Ben and the class.

"You can do anything as long as you have faith in yourself and good friends. You can concur the world and remember concentrate on the things you can do not the things you can’t." 

Ben nodded his head and, looked like he was contemplating on Deans words.

The bell went, and the class got their stuff together and left.

"Dean I’m so proud of you. Said Cas. "So when’s your next adventure? Where are you going next?" 

Castiel said sadly. He missed Dean when he was away.

"Cas look at me" Dean tenderly touched Cas face, but Cas closed his eyes.

"It's you Cas your what I’ve been missing, you're my faith my happiness my everything, you gave me wings. I’ve climbed the highest mountain, and that was you Castiel, you helped me do that.

Cas felt Dean move and looked down. "Dean what are yo-"

Castiel Novak, will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me and being my next adventure?"

Castiel helped Dean up. "I'm Glad your home Dean; I’ve missed you."

"Cas you are my home, I realized that, so what do you say?"

"I say yes you silly man, I love you so much." Whispered Castiel, kissing Dean.

All of a sudden cheers went up, and his class was clapping. Missouri turned to shut the door, muttering well it's about time boy-

Dean laughed yeah it was. Castiel was everything that Dean needed in the end. Not books, not fame or fortune but Love, faith and understanding and he got that from his best friend, his lover, his Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad i did this. I hope you liked it, i have more idea's this is just a very tame one that i wanted to start of with. I need faith in me, kinda like Dean did. Thanks. x


End file.
